User blog:TheBlueRogue/PAX Prime 2014 - Schedule and Streams
PAX Prime is a annual convention that features plenty of game reveals, exclusive gameplay footage, developer interviews, and mini eSports events. The event runs from Friday, August 29th until Monday September 1st. We've got plenty of official streams and their schedules so you won't miss a minute of the action. Check out the PAX 1 and 2 channels for livestreams of all the scheduled video game panels at this year's event. Exciting competitive events are also scheduled, including a Halo 2 Anniversary tournament and the League of Legends LCS Summer Playoffs. ALL TIMES LISTED ARE IN PACIFIC STANDARD TIME (PST) PAX Channel Stream PAX1Stream Schedule FRIDAY 8/29 *10:30am - Storytime with Mikey Neumann! *12:00pm - Rooster Teeth *2:30pm - The Future of PC Gaming *5:00pm - Hironobu Sakaguchi Reflection: Past, Present, Future of RPGs *6:30pm - Gauntlet - Game preview and pre matches *08:30pm - Friday Night Concerts SATURDAY 8/30 *11:00am - Halo and the Journey of The Master Chief *02:00pm - Deep Dive Into Design Depth in League of Legends 03:00pm - Gauntlet - Semi Finals *04:30pm - Grim Fandango: Bringing the Dead Back to Life *06:00pm - Gauntlet - Semi Finals *08:00pm - Live D&D with Acquisitions Inc. - Five Heads are Better than None SUNDAY 8/31 *10:30am - Inside Gearbox Software *01:00pm - Penny Arcade - Make a Strip! *04:00pm - An Afternoon with Patrick Rothfuss *06:30pm - Gauntlet - Semi Finals *08:30pm - Sunday Night Concerts! MONDAY 9/1 *10:30am - Penny Arcade Q&A *11:30am - Gauntlet - Finals *1:30pm - Rod Fergusson Fireside Chat *5:30pm - Omegathon Final Round PAX 2 Channel Stream PAX2Stream Schedule FRIDAY 8/29 *11:30am - Building Inclusive Communities in Analog Gaming Spaces *1:00pm - GameTrailers, GameFront and The Escapist – The Massive Q&A *4:00pm - Twitch Town Hall *5:30pm - Developing The Thornwatch *7:00pm - Game Show Night: Pyramid! *8:00pm - Game Show Night: Jeopardy! 13+ *9:00pm - Game Show Night: Blankety Blank 13+ SATURDAY 8/30 *10:30am - Making Firewatch: Trailer and a First Look from Campo Santo *12:00pm - Music Evolved – From 8 Bit Soundtrack to Gameplay *1:30pm - Orcs Must Die! - An Afternoon of Fun with Robot Entertainment *3:00pm - How to Build Your Twitch Community *4:30pm - AAA Combat: Behind the Scenes 13+ *6:00pm - Building for Synergy – Symbiosis of Hearthstone and Magic *7:30pm - Chainsawsuit Live 13+ *9:00pm - Retrogame Roadshow: What Are Your Old Games Worth? SUNDAY 8/31 *10:00am - The Game Industry Rumble! Live on the N64! 13+ *12:00pm - So our game is called Destiny. Now what? *1:30pm - Magic: The Gathering World Building Panel *3:00pm - Tetris: The Video Game That Changed The World 13+ *4:30pm - A Mighty Chat with Keiji Inafune *6:00pm - Mindcrack - Creating Group Focused Entertainment *7:30pm - 404ing It: Breaking (Down) the Internet 13+ *9:00pm - Collecting Games - WITHOUT Going Broke or Getting Scammed! MONDAY 9/1 *10:30am - Games Done Quick: Speedrunning for Life and Charity *12:00pm - Inside YouTube: How to Win the Video-Game-Video Game *1:30pm - Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor - Nemesis System Evolves Gameplay and Storytelling 13+ *3:00 - Secret Sauce – What Makes a Game Great? *4:30 - "Cyberbullying" - A Catch Phrase or a Real Problem? 13+ Halo at PAX Prime Stream PAXHaloStream Check out the US debut of Halo: The Master Chief Collection. PAX will feature an epic “Halo PAX Prime Showdown” for a chance to win $10,000 in a prize pool. Gameplay of Halo 2: Anniversary multiplayer will be featured at the ASTRO Gaming (Booth #842) and Skullcandy Gaming Booth (Booth #3117). Top Performers from each booth will be given a spot in the 8-team weekend finals. The Halo panel and all matches of the Halo PAX Prime Showdown will be live-streamed starting 10:30am PT, Saturday (8/30) on the Halo Twitch channel. League of Legends - North American LCS Summer Playoffs PAXLeagueStream Riot’s League of Legends Championship Series inches ever closer to it’s finale in October, but first we’ll see which teams move on to Korea and which will be watching from home! Four teams currently remain: LMQ, Cloud9, Team Solomid, and Team Curse. Tune in 8/29-8/31 from 11am-6pm PT to watch the matches! The Next Level Stream PAXNextLevelStream The Next Level is an innovative experience that combines a game-show style format and broadcast with new and upcoming game titles in an event-based competition. Participants will play head-to-head challenges on Far Cry 4, Gauntlet, Warframe, Sonic Boom, Tetris Ultimate, and The Crew! Category:Blog posts